His Little Lost Ones
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is well aware of her future. But then again that is her power. Of course, she wasnt born with it. Neither was a sandy haired brunette, a busty redhead, a spiky haired cat girl, or a flirtatious middle schooler. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**XD; The idea came to me after I got PUSH from the redbox. But trust me, its 100% original. Or at least I think so…**

**Anyway I hope you like it. As you can see I just can't stay away from Sci-fi/Adventure/Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, and personally I wouldn't want to. Too much hassle dealing with something so popular. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ending was always the same; no matter how many times she checked. Inevitable capture and life in a cell she was all too familiar with. A white haired middle schooler staring at her from in front of the bars with a mocking smirk on his fox like face. Pink eyes would twinkle at the growl she would give him. His lips would finally part and he'd say: "Welcome home, Natsuki-chan."

She rolled her green eyes, wondering why she even bothered to see if there was a new ending. The veins in her head pulsated with stress, also agreeing with her. 'Catching up' as she called it, had always left its toll on her body. Her fingers gently massaged her temple, trying to calm down her frustrated brain. Her brows furrowed during the action, showing her overall irritation and displeasure.

'_Nothing will change unless I do something drastic to change it.' _She nodded in agreement to her own thoughts, still keeping track of where she was walking. As she looked around, she soon became distracted by her surroundings. It wasn't often that she got to go out and see Fuuka.

Not knowing the exact date, she guessed that it was sometime in spring, since the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Petals fell from the sky, giving it almost an snowing affect. Once one fell in her bubble of sorts, she reached out and caught the pink object in the palm of her hand, hoping she didn't crush it. Opening her hand slowly, she peered in the cave she made for it, seeing if it was still in one piece.

Her left hand took the petal from her right and fiddled with it in between her thumb and index finger. It was soft. The blunette quickly noticed that she was no longer walking and dropped the petal. She picked up a pace, her worn out sneakers hitting against the sidewalk.

Natsuki continued the routine she did every two days. She gathered her things and moved on to another location. Once she saved up enough money, she would leave this godforsaken island. That was the only thing that kept her going.

That is, until she saw her.

She was walking on the other side of the road. She walked with such grace, her head held high. But she wasn't fooling Natsuki with that. Deep down, the older girl was nervous, and behind that mask of hers, she looked as if she was trying to get away from something. Darker than dark sunglasses shown in the morning sun.

The blunette's attention slowly moved to the crowd behind her. Just average people shopping for the average necessities. But two men didn't fit into that crowd. They wore black suits, with white shirts underneath and black ties around their necks. The two struggled to get past the swarm of people.

Natsuki looked back and forth between the men and the woman. There was defidently a connection. But what did she care? This had nothing to do with her, and quite honestly, she didn't want to be apart of whatever was going to happen. She took a step forward to continue her voyage when a hand clamped down on her arm pulled her back.

Thinking it was a pervert, she moved her arm back once, and sent her elbow driving into the stranger's stomach. Her elbow met fancy material in one swift motion. With a smug grin on her face, she looked back at the person, who now released her arm.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of a man much like the two who were chasing the brunette. His body was hunched in pain, his arms hugging his abdomen. Feeling the need to get away, she quickly left his presence, only to be stopped by a crunching sound.

She looked down at what was in between her foot and the pavement. It was a shiny red badge. _'Must've fallen off that bastard back there.' _She bent down and inspected the object, curiosity taking the better of her. It was shaped like a star and had the letter O in the middle.

For that brief second, air caught in her throat. _'How could they be here for me so quickly?' _Her eyes looked up to see the brunette disappearing in the distance.

'_You. You led them to me.' _

That was all of the motivation she needed. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she sprinted in the brunette's direction. _'It's all your fault! They didn't know where I was for weeks!' _Being extremely athletic, she was soon closing the distance between them. _'It's all your fault!'_

Her hand reached out and gripped the back of her shirt, yanking her back towards her. For a split second, she could have sworn that she also had a hold on the girl's bra as well. After the faint blush disappeared, she turned the girl around to face her. "You! You're an Orphan aren't you?"

The girl blinked behind her dark sunglasses, surprised at the young girl's looks. For one, if she was working for Obsidian, she would be wearing a suit of sorts. Her eyes trailed up her body slowly. _'Ara, what beautiful hair.' _She almost reached out and touched the blunette's gorgeous locks before she heard her question.

Her eyes narrowed in an odd combination of anger and sadness. "Yes, but you wont think so in a minute." At that, she removed her glasses to revel blood red eyes. Unable to look away, Natsuki soon found herself in a trance.

"You don't know who I am and you have never seen me before." She spoke in a thick Kyoto accent before putting her sunglasses back on.

Right after, the blunette's eyes seem to glow with life again. "Huh? What the hell am I doing here?" She looked around as her eyes fell on the brunette once more. She still held her in a strong grip. "I-I'm sorry!" She let her go and backed away, her face flustered. She looked away in embarrassment, feeling her face heat up.

'_Ara, how cute. She's just like a puppy.' _"It's quite alright. You must have mistaken me with someone else." She flashed the girl one of her fake smiles before turning around to leave.

"Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga! Stop right there! You are official property of Obsidian and you must return back immediately!" The three men had caught up with the two, this time they held guns.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with surprise and amusment. _'Who would've known that I'd meet another escapee so soon.' _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author Notes: **

**Yes, I know it's short. I have a knack of making the first chapter short. **

**If you are confused, that's great! You're supposed to be! **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but know that my answers will be vague since this fic just started. **

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

I've got some pretty good feedback about this fic.

I was a little worried no one would like it XD

Glad I'm wrong.

Disclamer: Dont own it, dont need to own it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The blunette next to her startled her as she grabbed her hand and answered the men. "We're Orphans, remember? We don't belong to anyone!" With that, she sped ahead, dragging the brunette along with her. Feeling that now wouldn't be the time to protest, Shizuru kept quite, silently following the younger girl. The men shouted behind them, trying to catch up.

"Fujino, was it? I'm going to let go of your hand in five seconds. When that happens, I want you to take the alleyway on your right. Don't worry its not a dead-end. It should take you straight to Linden Baum. I'm going to run across the street. I'll meet you there when I can. Which will be in ten minutes. Stay inside, sit at the booth towards the exit." She turned back to the brunette once. "Got that?"

With that said, she let go off the girl and her plan was in action. Two men took after Natsuki, one after Shizuru. The green-eyed beauty weaved her way through traffic with hidden expertise. She was losing the men quickly. Shizuru on the other hand had the man just where she wanted him. Once he got close enough she removed her sunglasses and stared at him intently. He stared at her, his face blank and vacant. "You've been hit by a car." She told him very matter-of-factly before slipping her glasses back on and walking away.

As she reached the alley, she could hear the man screaming as if he were indeed hit by a car. _'It's quite simple really. I entered his mind and hit the pain receptors across his body. When I left, the pain took affect.' _She smiled to herself, proud of what she had done.

Like Natsuki had told her, Linden Baum was just ahead. Having a photographic memory of sorts, she made her way to the booth in the back and ordered a cup of tea. _'I hope she's alright. She said she would be here in ten minutes, but how can she be so sure?'_

At about the same time, Natsuki was beating the last of the men to a pulp with a pipe she found in an alley. Hearing sirens coming her way, she quickly climbed a fence that would lead her to the back of Linden Baum. Surprising Shizuru, she opened the back door, a thin layer of sweat on her face and a bruised cheek.

"Hey Fujino." She smiled, as if telling her 'I told you I'd be here'. Shizuru couldn't help but return the smile, but less cocky of course. To her astonishment, it wasn't a fake smile. "Hello Kuga-han."

"So, you're an Orphan too. Care to show me your power?" She asked the older girl while making herself comfortable opposite of her in the booth. "I'd love to, but I can't." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not? I can show you mine." "I mean that I can't show you, but I can show someone else for you." Still not understanding, Shizuru called the waitress over.

Once she approached them, Shizuru removed her sunglasses and faced the girl. Natsuki was amazed to see the color of her eyes. It was an unnatural red. "I've been your friend since childhood. You haven't seen me for a year or two." The brunette told the young blonde before putting her glasses back on. Right after the girl tackled the Orphan. "Oh wow! Is that really you? It's been forever! How have you been?"

Natsuki had to admit, she was taken back at how much power the girl before her possessed. She easily made a girl that she had never met before think that they were the best of friends. "Ara, I know, it's great to see you again." Shizuru shot a fake uncomfortable smile at the girl. She didn't like a stranger being so close to her. Hugging the brunette, the girl accidentally made Shizuru's glasses fall off, which was exactly what she had wanted. "We have never met, you just tripped and fell on me." She stumbled to pick her shades back up. Once they were on, the girl quickly apologized, bowed, and went back to work.

"As you know," Shizuru continued speaking to Natsuki as if nothing had happened. "I wasn't born with it." Tension filled the air as they both recalled painful memories. "Yeah, same here." "Speaking of so, Kuga-han, you have yet to show me yours." The blunette smirked, loving to show off her powers.

"Okay, I'll give you two demonstrations. Do you have a coin on you?" The sandy haired teen nodded and removed a quarter from her pocket, confused at what the younger girl was trying to do.

"Flip it and cover it when it lands." Doing as she was told, she tossed the coin in the air with her thumb and covered it when it landed. "It's heads." Natsuki pointed out. Seeing if she was correct, she lifted her hand to see that it was indeed heads.

"Oh, and that guy behind you is going to go use the bathroom in ten seconds." Shizuru mentally counted down, and right when she hit ten he excused himself from the table. "Very impressive, Kuga-han. Do you take requests?" Her eyes glowed eagerly under her sunglasses. "Of course. I have an all seeing eye." She smirked with an ever confident air about her. "Lets see… What song is going to play next?" She asked her, referring to the radio that played in the restaurant.

This one took a little more concentration. Natsuki closed her eyes and massaged her temple. "Shining Days." She answered a few seconds later. "But enough fooling around. More Obsidian workers will be here in five minutes, we need to be away from the area." The blunette slid out of the booth and right when she left the building, 'Shining Days' played loud and clear.

Holding in a laugh, Shizuru left behind Natsuki. "We weren't the only two who escaped that day." The taller of the two stopped when she heard that, almost frozen in place. "To be exact, Fujino, if it wasn't for one Orphan, none of us wouldn't have escaped. Us 5, that's what those goons are looking for." Snapping herself out of her trance, she forced herself to catch up with the sprinting girl.

"Do you know who or where the other three are?" Shizuru questioned, only a little interested in their well-being. "No, but I'm going to find them." The determination in her voice made the brunette agree. "Then what?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'then what'? We're going to take down Obsidian!" "That's impossible Kuga-han." She replied sadly, for she had already tried.

"It wont be for long."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Really Youko, I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Midori frowned, looking at the dead body on her lab desk. "He's the third one this week." "How did he die?" A dark brown haired girl appeared at her side, assessing the body. "Seizure." She stated, her voice filled with defeat.

"What power were you trying to give him?" "Super speed!" Midori made a pose, one hand on her hip, the other a fist, pointed in the air. Her assistant nodded and continued to write down information on her clipboard. "Reito's going to have your ass for this. When he tells Nagi, we're all going to be in trouble. We cant afford your mishaps, Midori."

"C'mon Youko, there will be a few mistakes on the road to Justice. But in the end, we'll still make it there." The flaming redhead grinned up at the woman next to her while spinning on her doctor's chair.

In truth, Youko didn't have the heart to tell her beloved that this wasn't for Justice. This perfect world that she was trying to obtain wouldn't be the outcome of her experiments. Nagi was using her as he always did. Midori just couldn't see it. Thinking about such things made Youko lean in and kiss the girl on the forehead.

"The truth is worse than you think." Midori blinked and looked up at the brunette. "What do you mean?" She just shook her head and rested her chin on the scientist's shoulder.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:

Hey all, and welcome to another chapter of His Little Lost Ones. Thanks for all of your support~

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"Kuga-han…"

"Yeah, Fujino?" The blunette sat in her chair, elbows digging into her thighs as she watched the girl's restroom.

"Why are we at this club?" The confused Orphan tilted her head to the side, more questions popping up in her head.

"We're looking for the Orphan that freed us. She should be coming out of the girl's bathroom in a few minutes." There was a boredom in her voice as she stared blankly at the door, spinning the bar stool from left to right every few seconds.

Red eyes widened from behind dark sunglasses at what she was told. If that was the case, she owed this person so much. "Are you two gonna order something?" The bartender asked, silently wondering if they were a couple.

Natsuki shook her head while Shizuru politely told him that they were looking for someone. When he asked who, the brunette couldn't answer, for she didn't even know what the Orphan's name was, or what they looked like. Let alone what their gender is.

"A redhead." Was Natsuki's blunt answer. The bartender swept his eyes across the crowded club, spotting several redheads. "Yeah, good luck with that." An awkward feeling came over him as he quickly excused himself to fill out someone's order. _'Strange girls.'_

The sound of a bar stool screeching against tiled floor caused Shizuru to flinch in surprise. By the time she opened her eyes, she saw her companion far onto the dance floor, heading straight for the restroom; a dead serious determination on her face.

Not far from the restroom was a redhead, dusting off her skirt. Lime green eyes scanned the crowd for a prey as she fiddled with the phone in her pocket. "YOU!" A deep voice shouted, catching her off guard. She looked up to see an angry figure headed towards her. The first thing that came to her mind was that Obsidian had found her. She flashed the person a cocky smirk before gliding into the crowd.

"Damn. Shoulda seen that comin." The blunette spoke through gritted teeth, aggravated from how the person had escaped. She quickly recovered from her fit and chased her, only to run into her from another direction.

"What? How did you-"

"Move it, you're in my way." The redhead hissed barging her way through. As emerald eyes watched her walk away, she caught glimpse of the same person elsewhere in the crowd.

"A multiplier, eh?" She came to the conclusion quickly, after all, what better excuse could she find? _'That's how you escaped, isn't it? Multiply yourself into who knows how many copies and have each of the run towards an exit. If one gets caught, it'll simply vanish. Gotta give you your props, that was pretty smart. But you're really annoying me right now.' _

Stomping off after the Orphan, she bumped into Shizuru, wondering why she didn't see her there before. "Listen Fujino, it's time for you to put those freaky powers of yours to use."

'_Freaky? Ara, how rude.' _"Whatever do you mean, Kuga-han?"

Spinning her around so that she faced towards the dance floor, she pointed to one red head towards the exit, and two of the same person dancing on opposite sides of the club. "Use that glamour magic to get her to listen to us."

'_Glamour magic?' _Shizuru covered her mouth with one hand, trying her best to hide the laugh that was desperately trying to break free. _'She named my power? How childish…' _

"O-Oi! What are you laughing at?! Hurry up and go after one of her!" With a not so gentle push, the blunette sent her flying into the crowd, and hopefully towards one of the several Naos.

After composing herself, she did what she was told and approached one of the Naos after a long walk of pushing and shoving. "Ara, excuse me?" She tapped the redhead on the shoulder, earning a growl in reply.

"What do you want?" Not answering her question, Shizuru removed her glasses and stared at the girl in the eyes, putting her in a deadly trance. "Where is the real you?"

Even in a trance, Nao was able to keep a lot of her personality. "Heh, sucker, I'm already outside." She smirked at the Orphan, eyes blank and unresponsive.

'_Ara, you like making this hard, don't you?' _"Mind taking me there?" The redhead nodded before walking off towards the exit.

Taking one look back at the crowd, Shizuru decided that Natsuki would catch up eventually. Once outside, she was attacked by several Naos, one holding her up against the alley wall. "God, I hate Obsidian scum like you." She, well, they, sneered at her.

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong."

"Sorry, Kyoto-ben, but I never get things wrong." One spoke before kicking the brunette in the shin, causing a yelp of pain. "How you found me, I don't know, but I'll make sure you don't find me again." What looked like seven or eight copies of the original began to gang up on her, prepared to possibly beat her to death.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru mumbled, one eye shut in pain. "Where are you?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Yeah, I know it's short.

Omake:

Natsuki: So what do you do on your spare time, Nao?

Nao: Heh, well lets just say that I never get bored by myself.

Natsuki: O AO


End file.
